TUF-EUFN War
History of the War Oct. 8, 2008 - booze. War Minister of Economic Unified Federation of Nations (EUFN), declared war on Antonio II, Minister of Defense of The United Front (TUF), Amanrocks12345, Councilmember of TUF, and CanIhaveGasCash, member of TUF. Antonio II messaged booze immediately with a demand for peace and reps as all three nations clearly showed as active and aligned at the time of the attacks. As he was now more than twice the NS of the nations, booze refused. Prather6, Emperor of TUF contacted king dope, President of EUFN for assistance in achieving peace and reps. The response from King Dope was less than acceptable. After negotiations stalled and in an attempt to defend the alliance nations, Moosenator, Chancellor of TUF declared war on booze. Oct. 9, 2008 - Representatives from TUF contacted United Alliance (UA) and Norden Verein (NV) for assistance due to the fact that one is claimed on EUFN’s wiki page as a treatied alliance and the other on booze’s Bio as a protector. Oct. 10, 2008 - After two days of stall tactics from king dope while booze restructured his nation toward war (buying guerilla camps, barracks, etc.) and continued to hit the TUF nations nightly, Zurgonius, member of NOVA (protectorate of TUF) declared war on booze. Oct. 11, 2008 - TUF was contacted by representatives of UA and NV who denied EUFN’s claims of a treaty and protection. Both alliances chose to not become involved. Booze contacted prather6 and offered peace without reps. Prather6 contacted booze and king dope and stated that booze would be ZI’ed without peace AND reps. Oct. 12, 2008 - After two more days of stall tactics from king dope while booze continued his attacks, Terminal, member of Celestial Being declared war on booze as a friend of the alliance. Booze immediately contacted Terminal and asked how much he was being paid to attack him. Booze attempted to get peace by selling his infra. By late afternoon, it became apparent that further attempts at negotiations with booze and King Dope would be fruitless. Therefore, TUF declared war on EUFN by posting the DoW with CB in CN Forums. Oct. 13, 2008 - Booze sold all of his soldiers and “turtled” to prevent further attacks. Oct. 14, 2008 - All members of EUFN were messaged in-game by Proud Soldier, Assistant Minister of Foreign Affairs of TUF and given the opportunity to surrender by placing “TUF POW” on their AA and entering into negotiations for surrender in TUF Forums or TUF’s channel in IRC. Oct. 15, 2008 - King dope appointed taylorm2, member of EUFN to the office of Prime Minister of EUFN at 9:28 AM CN time and changed his AA to “TUF POW” but, did not enter into negotiations. When contacted again by Proud Soldier, he refused to discuss terms in IRC or forum. President Ready, member of EUFN surrendered to TUF and applied for membership to TUF at 5:15 PM CN time, severing his ties with EUFN. Oct. 17, 2008 - King dope sends an in-game message to prather6 outlining his proposed Terms of Surrender. HiradColdheart and Kittyxwulluf, members of EUFN cease to exist due to inactivity. Oct. 18, 2008 - Persistence (nation created at 9:21 PM CN time) joined EUFN at 9:45 PM CN time. Rhadamanthus (nation created at 9:23 PM CN time) joined EUFN at 11:10 PM CN time. Rhadamanthus collected taxes at 12:05 AM on Oct. 19, 2008 and went dormant. Oct. 19, 2008 - Persistence removed EUFN from his AA only to add it back at 8:46 AM CN time. King dope sent start up aid to Persistence at 10:25 AM CN time. King dope appointed Persistence to the office of Deputy Prime Minister of EUFN at 2:57 PM CN time. Persistence issues an edict to all members of EUFN to go into peace mode to prevent attacks at 10:21 PM CN time. Due to the happenings in EUFN and king dope's continued involvement in governmental activities, TUF rejected king dope’s Terms of Surrender as he had already violated them. Oct. 20, 2008 - Taylorm2 sends in-game message to prather6 requesting negotiations. Taylorm2 was granted a diplomat mask in TUF forum and an EUFN embassy was set up to begin negotiations. In the early morning hours of Oct 21, 2008, negotiations were moved from the embassy to IRC in order to be able to make negotiations easier. Negotiations were halted at 1:36 AM CN time after four hours due to the fact that Taylorm2 had resorted to threats and swearing and any chance at peace that morning was gone. Oct. 21, 2008 - King dope changed his AA back to EUFN at 10:23 AM CN time. Oct. 24, 2008 - Antonio II sent in-game messages to taylorm2 and king dope with TUF’s Terms of Surrender. Oct. 26, 2008 - Taylorm2 and king dope post official apologies to TUF in CN Forums for their participation in the escalation of this war and agree to the Terms of Surrender, bringing the war to an end. External links *TUF DoW on EUFN *EUFN surrenders